In a conventional recessed illuminating apparatus shown in FIG. 8, a supporting member 3 is fixed on a peripheral portion of the open portion 2 of a main body of a cylindrical illuminating apparatus, and a fixed piece 4 is inwardly bent at the lower end of both sides of the supporting member 3 to form a sliding recess which receives a fixed rod 6.
In the conventional recessed illuminating apparatus, the sliding recess 5, which is formed by bending inwardly the fixed pieces 4 on the lower ends of both sides for the supporting member 3, receives the fixed rod 6 mounted in the ceiling 7.
The resulting apparatus is pushed on the fixed position in the ceiling and fixed and then the apparatus is finally mounted in the ceiling.
Accordingly, the above apparatus has not only reduced working efficiency, but also has a drawback of producing easy fatigue of eyes by having vertical fluorescent lamps.
Various arrangements for mounting light fixtures in ceilings utilizing plaster frames are known in the prior art.
An example of such a prior art arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,895 (Kristofek, issued on Oct. 6, 1981 and showing a mounting arrangement for a recessed light fixture housing).
This patent discloses an arrangement for mounting an enclosed lighter fixture housing in a planar support member, for example a ceiling or wall, in a recessed fashion with respect thereto using a plaster frame or a like support member.
This patent does not suggest and disclose a wave-shaped reflecting plate having a horizontal arrangement of a fluorescent lamp and a narrow upward and large downward reflecting plate.
Further, a ceiling recessed light fixture is illustrated in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1988-29362 (Published on Jun. 13, 1988 by Noboru Kitamura for a "ceiling recessed light fixture").
This Japanese patent publication discloses a vertical arrangement of a fluorescent lamp and support arms.
This patent publication does not suggest and disclose a wave-shaped reflecting plate having a horizontal arrangement of a fluorescent lamp and a large downward and narrow upward reflecting plate supported by the resilient force of the resilient piece for the supporting member.
Another example of such a prior art arrangement is illustrated in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1989-43964 (Published on Sep. 25, 1989 by Masaya Kazuta for a "recessed light fixture").
This patent publication discloses a longitudinal slit in a side wall and the fixture body formed continuously clamped in a hole.
However, this patent publication does not disclose and suggest a wave-shaped reflecting plate having a horizontal arrangement of a fluorescent lamp and a narrow upward and large downward reflecting plate.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a recessed illuminating apparatus having a body, a fixing member, a supporting member, a wave-shaped first reflecting plate, and a large downward and narrow upward second reflecting plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved reflecting efficiency of the recessed illuminating apparatus by providing a waveshaped first reflecting plate having a horizontal arrangement of an elongate lamp and a narrow downward and large upward second reflecting plate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the improved workability of the recessed illuminating apparatus when the body is inserted into a recessed hole in a ceiling.